


Blow a Kiss, Fire a Gun

by jackiescox, orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Hitmen AU, Mafia AU, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiescox/pseuds/jackiescox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nicky Doll's life as head of one of the biggest mafias in Western Europe becomes compromised the minute Jackie Cox, an NYPD detective, won't leave her mind. The decision between keeping her status and letting herself have feelings for her is more difficult than she'd ever thought.Meanwhile, back in Europe, Gigi Goode is having an internal fight on why she dreads being head of her mafia if she does it so well for her age.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Jackie Cox/Nicky Doll, Jaida Essence Hall/Jan Sport
Comments: 35
Kudos: 71





	1. You say you a gangsta, ain't seen a thing you done

**Author's Note:**

> Lily's A/N: I hope you all enjoy, I'd like to thank Frey, Zyan for being the best partner and Nicky for wearing the basketball wife look that started it all!
> 
> Zyan A/N: I'd also like to thanks Nicky for merely existing. Now let's hope the bitch doesn't find this fic sfkdsklj we hope you enjoy and any feedback you have is appreciated!

"You take any longer and I am going to leave you all locked up with my sheep in Paris while I visit New York," Nicky exclaims promisingly, gripping her designer bag that some young and pretty business man got her only a few days before his demise. 

The French woman doesn’t enjoy reminiscing on the details, though she certainly feels nothing but enjoyment, staring at the gradient black Chanel flap bag. Crystal finally waves her hands as she gently runs down the steps of Nicky's spacious condo in Paris. 

"Dépêche-toi, s'il te plaît!" She yells, growing impatient with Crystal, who’s always on time and had never taken this long with anything before. 

"I'm here, I needed to grab my passport, just in case. Americans are way more strict than we are in France." Nicky gives a simple nod, she certainly couldn't disagree with that fact. Crystal gently smiles as she sees her friend and teammate all perfectly styled with the custom Versace dress that’s flowing down to her legs, perfectly fitted to her body. 

"Was this a personal purchase, or did you just steal it like usual?" 

Nicky lets out a gasp, feeling the comment hit her a bit too deep, as she takes the dress in her hands and does a twirl for her partner in crime. "I will have you known, it was a purchase of my own. The money wasn’t mine, but I believe we all know that already." 

The two finally exit the apartment and Nicky goes to lock the door, saying gentle goodbyes to the mass of her wool sheep that is scattered throughout the livingroom area. 

"So, what exactly is the point of going to New York, besides shopping until you pass out? Do we have any actual business there, or are you just bored of France again?" Crystal inquires.

"We need to get passports from Jan. I want an update on ours, and I want her to make us Swedish passports so we can actually visit Gigi properly, and not have to constantly meet in other countries. I don't need to tell you how awfully received we would be if we went without any identity change."

Her explanation leaves Crystal with a small, but identifiable red flush across her cheeks, as Nicky lets a wide grin slip through her lips. "I know you want to see Gigi much more than me, so I'm hoping this will work out for us both. I trust Jan, she has been my middlewoman and hair stylist for years." 

The two don’t have to walk far to reach the private helicopter on the roof of the complex. All Nicky has to do, is press some buttons on the elevator and text the pilot to make sure they would be all secure and safe, and without any issue going to New York City. 

A confirmation comes shortly after to the gang leader, who simply begins to hum, only taking a small carry on, knowing she could always just have everything delivered to her apartment by one of her many middlemen. 

Since she was a child, Nicky had been expecting her induction into this entire fine-tuned hierarchy that was The Milieu. Being born as the first and oldest daughter of the family meant she was counting down the days until she would be the first in line to lead. Having an entire region of Western Europe under your finger definitely has its perks. 

Nicky can shop until she drops dead, and never has her skills and leadership questioned. She has members who would instantly risk all their security and life for her, and she still would manage to hide her identity as well as any organized criminal should. 

The killing truly doesn’t empower her in any way, but she does what has to be done. Crystal comes in handy for the fact that she can burn all the evidence like no one other, and Nicky never had to even think about touching the lifeless bodies that have piled up throughout her years and years of missions and businesses.

"Salut! Comment allez-vous?" She greets politely, as she enters the private helicopter with Crystal by her side, being immediately taken care of - the appointed pilot quickly puts their bags in the overhead as the two friends sit together in the leather seats. 

Nicky sighs as she lets herself get comfortable in the seat, arms on the armrest, with her purse laid beside her, as she begins to aimlessly scroll through her phone, knowing that everything from there on is the pilot's responsibility, and not her own. 

She gives a glance over to Crystal, who is always quite enthusiastic about flying anywhere with Nicky, but her expression seems worrisome to her. 

"We have seven hours left of the flight, don’t worry about anything concerning our group. We’ll have lots of fun in New York, and I can finally take you to all the shopping plazas with me!" She chirps, and Crystal shows a genuine smile. 

After a quick stop in Bordeaux to switch to a private jet the two officially began to load up to visit New York City.

It only takes about an hour for the redhead to drift away slowly, but surely, into sleep. Nicky lets out a small laugh, though she knows they left at almost six in the morning to get to the city by ten. 

She blows her blonde hair from her face as she glances out of the window from time to time, seeing nothing but clouds and the occasional shift of weather. Her entire life had been predetermined before she had even been born, but Nicky was oddly at peace with the knowledge that she had a job to do and an entire family and gang on her shoulders.

_Thank God I am good at my job._

Her eyes finally close after a brief two hours of staring out of the window, the time passing quickly, before she feels a tap of her shoulder, and she opens a single eye before breathing in relief, realizing it’s just Crystal telling her to wake up. 

Nicky doesn’t believe her at first, but after checking her phone she laughs, genuinely impressed she managed to sleep during most of the flight. 

"That was a long one," she teasingly mentions as the two climb onto their seats to reach their carry-on suitcases.

They both give their thanks to the pilot as she made sure they were all secure and ready to leave the space. Nicky exits through the door and gives an excited scream, as Crystal winces behind her and laughs a little, never hearing her teammate so excited about being in New York City. 

"Here we are! Regarde tout ça!" 

The hotel is nothing less than up to Nicky's luxurious and high standards, and it has an additional bonus; that it is completely in control and in the name of one of her father's greatest friends, so they can easily avoid awkward conversations. 

The staff knew she was arriving beforehand, and were given details of everything her father had set up for her every time she needed to visit New York; they were also told to keep it as a secret.

"I got us the best suite, it’s large, so you will have your own room and amenities and everything." Crystal nods, just happy to have the opportunity to be here and not have to be back in France, doing more data collection or dismemberment.

That doesn’t mean Nicky wouldn’t do so in New York too; you truly never know with a woman who makes it a promise to shop and go out every night she spends abroad. 

"I say, we go put our things down, get room service, and then go see Jan." Nicky's favorite thing about New York, besides the obvious fashion influences and the designer brands, is the fact that each and every hotel in this city has room service, the greasy food was something she had come to enjoy when doing any trip or business in America. 

Crystal nods in agreement as the two head for the door, Nicky smiling widely as she’s the first to walk through with a loud and content groan. 

"I missed New York," she admits to Crystal and the redhead rolls her eyes, dragging her luggage and squinting at all the lavish furniture and decor. 

It is certainly a five stars hotel without a doubt, she knows Nicky's priorities well enough that she stopped asking where they are staying every time they travel, however the room is completely decking out with vintage artwork and chandeliers that hang high above the vaulted ceiling. 

"Here we are!" Nicky speaks, as she immediately grabs the keycard from her purse and bits on her tongue in anticipation. 

Crystal steps through, her eyes widen seeing the pure scope and size of the suite. Nicky kicks off her shoes and heads first to the bed, dropping her purse by her side, completely emotionless towards the suite, as if it’s something she’s used to seeing, which Crystal is sure she is.

Two hours go by quickly, and Nicky and Crystal order all the room service possible, with skeptical laughter over the phone, though their requests are brought in shortly after. Nicky lets time pass by, eating one of the many sweets they bought in the comfort of her king size; her phone's speakers play her newest anime obsession.

Finishing the episode, she finally gets up from the king size bed with a hard thump, and looks at her phone to check the time; it’s nearly 3 p.m. 

"Crystal! Get dressed, I think now is the time to go,” Nicky says as she quickly makes her way to her small carry on, pulling out one of the few dresses she brought to the city. 

She finds herself in the mirror admiring her Prada dress as she zips it up from the back, staring at the delicate pleated skirt. Crystal is left waiting for her at the door, already fully clothed and set. Nicky walks towards the door before suddenly feeling as if she’s forgetting something; she runs towards her suitcase and grabs the rainbow gradient purse she had bought herself weeks ago.

Crystal could only snicker as her French partner gave a wink, "You know me." The door closes as Nicky takes the keycard and puts it in the smallest pocket possible in her purse, before turning with a glimmering look in her eyes.

"Let's go see our friend." 

*

Jan’s Hair Salon is undoubtedly her pride and joy. She’d spent every cent she had, buying the old place, and got in a debt or two to remodel the place and buy the essentials. It’s her happy place and her second home.

It’s a slow day at work, since most of her clients come on the weekends. She’s dancing to some pop song playing on the radio, tidying up the salon a little, when she hears the doorbell. She jerks her head up and her face breaks into a smile when she sees Nicky and Crystal.

She immediately leaves the broomstick aside and goes to hug them - she’d missed her good old friends a lot.

“It’s been months since I last saw you! Where were you?” She asks with a toothy smile.

They exchange a look and Nicky sighs before Crystal speaks.

“Doin’ some business in France,” she simply says, and Jan understands right away without the need of details.

“I hope you two are okay, then,” Jan is quick to say, her tone now a worried one. Nicky waves her hand, dismissing its importance.

“We barely got a scratch, don’t worry, we know what we do.” She winks at her and Jan sighs in relief, the smile is back in her face in a matter of seconds.

Jan invites them to sit in the waiting area and have something to drink and they gladly accept. As Jan is adding metal straws to their lemonade glasses, she can’t help but think they need a favour once again — after all, whenever they come back from ‘business trips’, she usually ends up locked up in the salon’s basement, forging new passports as fast as she can.

She hopes it’s not the case. She’s got something really important to tell them, because, apparently, they haven’t noticed yet. Jan smiles to herself, staring at her ring for a second, before joining Nicky and Crystal.

They talk about their last months in France and, of course, their latest business. It was a usual case. Some formerly rich people hired them, using the last bit of their fortune, to kill off some asshole that scammed them. Though, apparently, said victim was a lot more problematic - his crimes going well past the scam. It had been a rather quick mission, and they spent a few months in France lining up their local gang and taking care of unrelated issues.

Jan listens with an amused smile. In the past, she’d be really squeamish while hearing the gorey details, but after years of being trapped in the organized crime net, she is used to it.

“... Then I found some guy that fell head over heels for me at a party, and used all his money to buy a new wardrobe. Do you like it?” Nicky says, standing up and doing a small twirl. Jan whistles in amazement, though she’s not really surprised. Nicky could seduce anyone.

“How about you, Janice? Got anything exciting to tell us?” Crystal asks with a smile.

Jan tugs at her ring, the object suddenly burning against her skin.

“I do, actually,” she begins, proceeding to show them the back of her palm and pointing at the gold ring in her ring finger. “Jaida and I are engaged.”

There’s a gasp followed by a screech that hurts Jan’s ears, and soon they’re both hugging her, congratulating her and asking about every possible detail. Jan is happy her friends have grown to like Jaida, since at the beginning of their relationship they were rather cold towards her.

After all, Jaida _is_ a sort of a cop.

“Wait— does this mean you’ll go out of business once you get married?” Crystal inquires, looking slightly terrified, and Nicky soon has the same expression on her face.

Jan sighs, chewing on her lower lip.

“I try not to think about it too much, I’ll figure it out later. Right now I just want to be happy with my woman,” she replies with a tiny smile on her face. Nicky and Crystal nod.

“Totally, we understand… And now I kinda feel guilty about asking you for another favor,” Nicky says bashfully, but Jan laughs. She knows her girls like the back of her hand.

“I already expected you to say so. I’ll lock the door and meet you in the basement, ‘kay?” She simply says, and the pair nods while heading to the storage room.

When Jan was a little girl, she never thought she’d end up faking passports and IDs for gang and mafia members, but she followed the wrong guy and ended up getting herself into something way too big to have an easy way out.

She gave him everything, including her freedom, and after two years of trying to endure all sorts of things, he abandoned her mercilessly for another girl, younger than Jan and as naive as she had been when she met him.

The only comfort she had, was that the gang members actually loved her more than her ex-boyfriend, so they promised to keep her safe. But ultimately, Jan knew that such life wasn’t for her and decided to move to a different city for safety reasons, while letting them know her current address if they ever needed a fake passport.

But her name quickly spread around in New York’s underground life, and every now and again she’d have strangers come into her shop saying a friend sent them. That’s exactly how she met Nicky and Crystal a while ago.

They became friends thanks to Crystal’s chatty nature; she’d talk about everything and anything while Jan worked on their passports. Nicky was more reserved, but once Crystal dragged her into talking nonsense, Jan discovered a really good friend behind that cold femme fatale facade.

She joins them in the basement once she’s absolutely sure the door is locked, and she finds Crystal sitting on top of the table, swinging her legs as Nicky looks at her nails as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. It sure is a picture she’s become familiar with.

“Where are you flying this time, ladies?” Jan asks once she’s got her equipment ready.

“Sweden. We’re going to visit Gigi,” Nicky replies, softly elbowing a blushing Crystal as she watches closely how Jan begins to work. 

Jan merely giggles.

“I haven’t heard from Gigi in a while, how’s she doing?” She asks, looking between the many pictures Nicky and Crystal had provided her over the years for fake passports.

She knows Crystal’s cheeks are crimson red without having to look up. 

“As far as we know she’s fine, business has slowed down due to the winter over there. We’re planning to take advantage of it and pay her a visit while she’s free. Aren’t we, Crystal?” Nicky playfully nags at her friend, who merely scoffs, looking away.

“We sure are,” she mumbles, faking being uninterested, when in reality she’s counting down the days left to see Gigi again.

*

Sweden is said to have four seasons, but Gigi is completely convinced that Spring, Autumn and Winter fall under the category of Cold. 

Stepping out of her limo, she orders her driver to stay put as the entire ordeal will hopefully not take long. Firmly shutting the door, she begins to walk towards the tall and abundant forest, praying that somehow her own members were not bleeding out on the ground by now. One ambiguous text of “Help” had Gigi immediately out of the door with a small purse of materials just in case.

She feels her nose beginning to dry, exposed to the cold, bundled up in nothing but a designer coat, a snakeskin pattern dress, and some tall lace boots. Her eyes show nothing except pure annoyance. Making her way past the backwood trees of Stockholm, she quickly glances at her phone to make sure she is heading in the right direction, before hearing the smallest whisper of noise, her ears perking up as her boots are crunching through the thick piles of snow. 

Her eyes catch a glimmer of the natural light as she widens her eyes, seeing shadows. Suddenly stressed, she grabs her knife before waiting impatiently behind the trunk of a large tree. 

Gigi jumps out slyly, holding her large knife before she quickly pauses, seeing her own mafia's members crouching over what looks to be a newly dead body upon the thick sheet of snow. She throws her knife right past one of their faces, a distressed scream leaving one of her members' lips.

She quietly curses at the two, still antsy from the feeling of almost accidently harming an idiotic member of her own gang. 

“Dummare än tåget," she mutters as the two quickly get up and make an attempt to explain that they were unaware of how exactly to dispose of the body in this thick snow.

Gigi bits her lip knowing that these were young and new recruits whom are still completely in their heads when it came to any kind of mission or even basic instruction. 

“We live in Sweden, where it snows,” she comments, bitterly keeping her cool as she attempts to look away from the still bleeding body besides the three of them. 

Hands freezing, she manages to reach into her purse to grab a small container of an American oxy cleaner she had bought during a previous trip to Los Angeles. She begins to pour it all over the snow, as well as the victim's chest, where he was shot. 

“You never dispose of a body in the snow, it will take longer for the body to decay, and you are guaranteed to have some police officer show up and see a perfectly preserved corpse.” 

Her two members pick up the body as Gigi grabs her knife from the tree, ripping off a piece of bark before thinking for a second, and then taking the long lace string from her boots to tie the wrists with. 

“You go, throw him into the Mälaren, and leave,” she instructs in a quiet, but sharp tone. The two members nod and leave silently after helping the blonde to tie a trick to the victims feet, assuring his body sinks deep in the lake. 

Left alone now, she sighs, breathing deeply as she kicks her boots to pile the snow evenly. The claimed victim was another wealthy businessman who was attempting to poke at the wrong people—wrong people being Gigi. 

No amount of money or clothing can make the young woman fall head over heels, especially not when you work for a company indirectly aligning itself with the local police, who are already upping the investigations in Sweden to try and catch any speck of clues relating to the mafia.

Gigi walks towards the limo, ignoring all the snow falling around her, pulling up her coat, and making an attempt to bundle into it for warmth. 

It's slowly beginning to hit her that everything in her life and everything about the integrity of the mafia is now in her hands, with no help from her family members. She wipes her eyes, truly trying not to think about the business done without any empathy. This is how problems have been handled since before Gigi had even been born. Accepting it is the easiest way, even if her heart tethers at the fact all her childhood innocence was lost to the life she was apparently lucky to have been born into.

Though she takes her job as seriously and with as much strength as possible, something is pulling her back, and she still has to figure out exactly what.

She breathes in deeply. _Another body, it's just another body._

  
  
  
  
  



	2. You got my heart beatin' like an 808

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily's a/n: hope you all enjoy, giving the gays everything they want!
> 
> Zyan's a/n: as Lily said, we hope you like it! We're having so much fun writing this fic. Thanks to Frey for beta-ing ❤ Feedback is very much appreciated!

It’s a slow day at the station, which is honestly rather weird, considering that usually everything in New York City is busy. Jaida wants to believe it’s something good, but, unluckily, she isn’t as positive as Jackie.

Jackie is oddly cheerful for a detective. Like, _Brooklyn Nine Nine_ kind of cheerful. Jaida doesn’t mind it, though, it’s good to have someone to balance out her usual negativity. 

She’s been chewing on a pencil for the last five minutes, trying to resolve a crossword puzzle, while Jaida is doing their paperwork. Jaida doesn’t complain, because the last time they had a slow day, she texted Jan through almost all of it. It’s a fair game.

“Five letter word for ‘pessimist'.” Jackie reads out loud. “J-A-I-D-A. It fits,” she chirps with a laugh, Jaida cocks a brow in her direction, forgetting the papers for a moment.

“I’m pretty sure that’s not true, and that such word doesn’t exist,” she complains, tapping her fingers on the desk. Jackie snorts, showing her the page.

“No, but your name fits and I couldn’t resist it.” She shrugs and Jaida lets out a small laugh.

“If you’re so bored, then why don’t you help me with the paperwork?” She offers, but Jackie cocks a brow and points at Jaida’s phone laying across the desk.

“I didn’t complain when you were glued to your phone the last time and were all giddy, while I cracked my skull open doing paperwork,” Jackie points out and Jaida huffs, a small blush spreading across her face.

It’s really not a secret how much Jaida loves Jan; in fact, she’s pretty sure everyone at the station knows. She overheard her colleagues talking about needing a haircut or not finding a hairstylist of their liking for an event more than once, and Jaida would always step into the conversation and suggest they go to Jan. 

After two years of dating, pretty much everyone at the station had gone at least once to Jan’s salon per Jaida’s recommendation, and even hung out with Jan at the holidays parties. There isn’t a single person at the station that doesn’t think they’re an adorable couple.

Which is why the announcement of Jaida’s engagement didn’t surprise anyone, in fact, many of her co-workers told her they were pretty shocked at the fact they waited for so long.

Jackie being one of them.

“One day you’re gonna be in love with someone as I am with Jan, and then I’ll make fun of you like you make fun of me,” Jaida threatens jokingly, Jackie can’t help but laugh.

She doesn’t bother bringing up the fact that she’s been painfully single since college, and never got past the third date - she just dismisses her with a snort.

“Don’t hold your breath, then,” Jackie comments, sticking her tongue out. Jaida rolls her eyes at the childish behaviour of her partner.

“Be careful with what you say, Miss Cox; before meeting Jan I said I would never marry, and look at her now.” Jaida nudges at her engagement ring and Jackie scoffs with a smirk. “Oh! Speaking of that, remember that the bridal party is this Sunday, don’t be late or I’ll ask Aiden to be my maid of honor.” She points at the apathetic secretary, who’s currently ignoring everyone and everything by being on her phone.

Jackie gasps, acting overdramatically offended, clasping a hand on her chest.

“You wouldn’t _dare_ ,” Jackie says, Jaida cocks a sly brow.

“Try me, bitch,” Jaida threatens, though both know she would rather call off the wedding than ask Aiden to be her maid of honor. 

Jackie folds her arms and gives an over the top sigh.

“Is fashionably late good for you? That’s the best I can do,” she offers with a snicker. Jaida rolls her eyes with an amused smile.

“You better look like you could steal somebody’s woman, then. So long as it’s not mine.” They laugh shortly and Jackie nods.

“I can do that.”

Jaida goes back to the paperwork shortly after, and Jackie continues to make up words with five letters, just so she can playfully nag at Jaida.

*

“How do I nicely convey I am growing bored of this bridal party?” 

Nicky is sitting in her perfectly tailored, off the shoulder Alexander McQueen dress, and begins to feel uneasy next to so many cops. American cops at that. 

She doesn't know how to exactly act like the current situation is at all engaging. The coldness in her eyes must be apparent, seeing that Jan tries to ask for Nicky's opinion as much as possible. 

Bridal showers are practically non-existent in France, and it's not that everyone clambering in English is helping the French woman, who only came to support her close friend. Pulling her puffed sleeves down, she looks at Crystal, who seems much more at ease with the mindless conversation than Nicky is. 

“Where in France are you two from?” One of the close friends of Jaida asks with genuine curiosity. Crystal opens her mouth to reply, but Nicky interjects, admitting they are from Paris. The blonde quickly turning to her close friend and making up a story to seem as music as possible to avoid any questions. 

Only half an hour has ticked off the clock, and Nicky already wants to drown herself in the expensive wine bottles she herself decided to bring for the happy couple. 

Jaida is a sweet partner; this is only the second time the two were physically meeting, but the love she's showing Jan is plain enough for Nicky to gain a decent amount of faith that Jan is going to be very well taken care of. 

Her great sense of fashion gains another two thumbs up from the mafia leader as she begins to pick at her nails. 

“Je meurs d’ennui…” she whispers to Crystal - the redhead snickering with a smile painted across her lips, as she adjusts the sleeves of her floral printed dress.

Nicky jumps at the sound of a loud knock, feeling panic quickly rush through her veins, before Jan assures her, rubbing her shoulders gently and telling her it had to be Jaida's best friend and work partner.

“Finally the lady shows up! Late as expected,” Jaida yells with a smirk as Jan laughs, Nicky thinks that this must be an often occurrence if they have no remorse to joke about it in front of everybody. The blonde couldn't ever mind being fashionably late, it was something she herself did unapologetically.

“Not late, everyone else is just early!”

Jan claps, happy that her friend has finally arrived; Nicky pays no mind until Crystal nudges her in the shoulder—commenting on how the friend is nicely dressed. The woman's eyes look up before widening large. 

Flowing and wavy black hair down to her stomach, dark brown eyes, a defiant smile across her face. The French woman's heart begins to race as she admires the stunning navy and orange floor length dress, clearly inspired by some Arabic culture. 

Not only is she gorgeous, she's also one of the few people who she has seen here with an impeccable sense of style. 

“Salamati to the engaged couple!” She yells with a laugh, immediately hugging Jaida before waving to the group of people gathered in the living room area. 

Crystal looks to Nicky, immediately feeling a sense of regret course through her body. In all the years of working side by side she had yet to see her best friend look so genuinely caught up in someone. Especially at first glance. 

_This can't end too well._

Jan looks to her clearly entranced friend before grasping at Nicky's hand, suddenly gasping as Jackie is passing by, saying her greetings to everyone; as if she had a plan in mind or some unknown information about Jaida's alluring best friend.

“Jackie, this is my friend from France, Nicky!” 

_Oh, so she's playing the matchmaker with me and a cop?_

The thought quickly seems to disappear as they shake hands: definitely holding on a bit too long, as Nicky tries to play up her usual strides of confidence, winking at Jackie and seeing her face turn a soft red as she introduces herself to the detective. 

“Bonjour, j'adore ton sourire,” Jackie speaks firmly, and Nicky's ego takes a small peg, though her attraction seems to be doing the opposite and climbing at a steady rate. She teasingly turns in her black McQueen dress, laughing, her eyes fluttering in response to the comment.

“Very good French for an American,” she jokes as Crystal is staring intent, nervously biting her lip, seeing the instantaneous and completely rare attraction from Nicky, who was clearly outside of her comfort zone, considering her job was often to just talk down to various men for money and designer clothing before killing them where they stand.

“Well, I was born a Persian in Canada, so I would hope my French is okay!” She jokes as the two sit close together, beginning to ignore the others in favor of staring at each other. 

Nicky knows how awful of an idea it is, to flirt with a cop senselessly to the point of no return, but she can't help but feel that this interaction is very different than most she has had before. 

They both rather quickly decide to leave the couch, having difficulties trying to talk without yelling. Nicky is the first to get up as Jackie quietly follows her, gently pushing their way past the others, as they look for a quieter and less crowded area to speak.

An hour of chatting quietly near the kitchen and away from everyone else left Nicky with twice the impression, learning a good chunk about Jackie and her life. She was born in Canada to a passionate Persian family before moving to Brooklyn for her years in school up until university. 

Leaning against the wall of the hallway, she mentions the fact she was originally intending to be a linguistics major, hence why she spoke so many languages fluently. They laugh discussing awful French phrases Jackie learned at school and in Paris.

“Impressive.”

Jackie shrugs, admitting that it was useful for her job and living in a city inhaibited with every possible culture.

“I heard through the grapevine that you guys actually still live back in France, how long are you staying for?” Her tone the tiniest bit suggestive as Nicky grins mischievously.

“Long enough for you to ask me to go back to your house for a drink.”

The Persian laughs, both turned on and sheepish at the connotation of the comment.

Only this morning at work she was telling Jaida how she was likely the last in line to even consider a serious attempt at romance. She feels only slightly suspicious at the suggestion, though the detective was finding it hard to not give into the temptation and get the chance to talk just a bit more with the Parisienne.

“Is this an attempt to get free alcohol? I know Jaida has absolutely no taste in it, and I doubt Jan does either.” Nicky can't help but laugh, knowing she can afford any bottle of liquor in the market whenever she wants.

The French woman leans closer to Jackie's lips with a chuckle. “If I wanted to only drink with you, I would make you take me to a bar, not to your house.” 

“And your friend?” The taller woman whispers as Nicky bites her tongue, having genuinely forgotten that Crystal was indeed with her, and still had to have some way of getting back into the suite. 

“I'll give her my keycard and then we can go together.” 

Some twinge of sense tells Nicky that this perhaps is not the best idea, considering her entire job is trying to avoid any kind of cop or detective, but she feels her heart starting to overtake every sense of logic previously established.

“Deal.” The two separate gently as Jackie goes to say goodbye to everyone.

Nicky gently stares around the home as she is left alone, adjusting the pins in her hair, feeling completely like a fool, like she is letting down all the years of integrity and obvious rules built up during her family's leadership because of some, albeit enticing, detective with a smile brighter than she's ever seen before.

_One night, Nicky, it's only one night, and then you leave._

Nicky can barely believe herself, as she approaches Crystal, who clearly looks the least bit thrilled seeing her partner all hot and bothered. Nicky hands over the keys to their luxury suite as her flustered face says everything she needs to know. “I'm staying out late tonight, I will be back in the morning.”

“C’est des conneries!” Crystal whispers, angry that Nicky wants to pull this unsuspecting detective into her own bed for fun. Nicky whimpers like a puppy, insisting that this is different and not for any kind of vengeful purpose. 

“That's even worse!” Nicky shushes her, admitting that probably it was indeed worse than the entire femme fatale act she was known for. Crystal shakes her head, knowing, in the back of her head, Nicky wouldn't stay for more than two nights before shutting the door on Jackie.

Walking out of the door, she takes a deep breath, knowing how much regret she will feel in the morning. Jackie holds out her hand for the blonde to take before Nicky finally opens her mouth to speak.

“Lead the way.” 

*

The moment the door is shut, Crystal drags Jan towards the kitchen.

“I blame this on you,” Crystal half whispers, half shouts, while she presses her index finger to Jan’s chest.

Jan puts her palms up in a sign of peace. When she introduced Jackie and Nicky, she wasn’t really expecting this outcome. She didn’t know what she was expecting, honestly; she just noticed Nicky staring at Jackie and decided it’d be fun to see what happened.

“Why is it my fault? It’s Nicky that left with Jackie!” She defends herself with a huff. Crystal folds her arms, looking at her through narrowed eyes.

“You’re _lucky_ Gigi couldn’t come, otherwise she would’ve kicked you for introducing them, and Nicky for flirting with a _cop_ ,” Crystal says matter-of-factly, and a cold sweat runs through Jan’s back when she imagines that scenario.

Yeah, Gigi won’t be happy when she finds out.

“Nicky is a responsible adult and a great leader, she knows better than to catch feelings for a cop.” Jan dismisses it with a wave of her hand, and Crystal cocks a brow.

“You and I know very well that between Nicky and ‘responsible’ is a big field for discussion,” she points out, and Jan has to admit she’s right. “God, Gigi will kick the fuck out of Nicky if she finds out,” she repeats, and Jan is about to object when she’s interrupted by her phone.

Almost as if they invoked her, Jan takes her phone out of her pocket and she gasps a little when she sees the name on the lockscreen.

“Gigi?” Jan says, Crystal’s eyebrows shooting up and a smile appearing in her face at the mention of the younger girl.

“Jan! Baby, I’m so sorry I couldn’t make it to the bridal party, I had some problems,” Gigi explains in an apologetic tone. She’s wiping blood off her face as she speaks, trying to ignore how sweaty she is, while the bathtub fills. “Congratulations, regardless! I’ll do my best to not miss your wedding and bachelorette party.”

Jan softens up a little and smiles.

“Thank you, love. I can’t wait to see you again. Though I know of two gals that might be visiting you soon,” she replies suggestively, softly elbowing Crystal, who blushes furiously.

Gigi bites her lower lip, knowing exactly who she means, and though she tries to help it, her heart skips several beats at the thought of seeing Crystal again.

“Yeah? How interesting, do you happen to know when are those gals arriving?” She inquires, turning on the speaker so she can get undressed to take a well deserved bath.

“I don’t, but you can ask one of them right now.” Before Crystal can object, Jan gives her the phone and leaves, Crystal curses Jan under her breath, though she doesn’t really mean it.

She takes the phone and inhales sharply before speaking.

“Hi G,” she breathes out. She hears a giggle on the other side of the line and her heart stops for a moment.

“Hey Crys,” Gigi says softly, the soreness in her muscles is suddenly gone. Or maybe it’s just that she’s too eager to speak with Crystal, she doesn’t notice anything else. “So, you’re going to pay me a visit?” She inquires with a smile.

Crystal nods, but soon realizes that Gigi can’t see her, obviously.

“Yeah, we came to, uh, get everything settled for a journey, and we decided to stay for the bridal party,” she comments pacing back and forth around the kitchen with a toothy smile.

Gigi rolls her eyes at the thought of having to hang out with a bunch of cops. It’s her worst nightmare come true.

“Has Nicky tried to seduce someone already? She’s brave enough to scam a cop just for the thrill of it.” Though Gigi’s tone is lighthearted, Crystal sweats as she tries to form a coherent sentence.

“Not yet. She’s uh, she’s been talking about fashion with one of Jaida’s co-workers, because she’s the only other bitch around that has taste in fashion,” Crystal says, her free hand twitching as she tries to keep her tone casual.

It works, because apparently Gigi doesn’t suspect anything, letting a laugh escape from her lips as she enters the bathtub.

“Typical Nicky,” she remarks, feeling her muscles relax in the hot water. “Crys, you know I love talking with you, but I’ve just came back from disposing of some bodies and I’m beyond tired. I’ll text you later, yeah?” Gigi softly explains and Crystal sighs in relief.

“Yeah, sure, we’ll talk later. See you, honey.”

Something inside Gigi twitches when Crystal calls her honey, but she refuses to acknowledge it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily's tumblr: https://leljaaa.tumblr.com/
> 
> Zyan's tumblr: http://chachkisalpaca.tumblr.com/


	3. I might be messed up, but I know what's love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nicky feels nothing but happiness after her night with jackie even if she's filled with regret. crystal begins to come to terms with her relationship concerning gigi and nicky realizes that she has to put her friends before a cop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilys A/N: this took a hot minute and it was truly because of me, thank you zyan for being patient and not killing me! much love, hope you all enjoy and here's to miss jaida xx
> 
> Zyan's A/N: we're back and we're cooler than ever! thanks frey for beta-ing, and lady gaga for dropping sour candy so we could use it for the title. enjoy! we are not responsible for the heartbreak this chapter may cause

So here’s the thing; Nicky _is_ Crystal’s boss, even if her status as a responsible adult is constantly doubted. And yeah, Crystal did end up working for Nicky by a mere accident, a complete _being at the wrong place at the wrong time_ moment — but at that moment in her life, she was in no position to deny any kind of job offer, even when it was from a mafia boss.

No wonder she worries about Nicky so much; whenever they step into the street in a new city, when they fly overseas for a new mission, and even when they’re just at one of Nicky’s multiple apartments, spending money of Nicky’s father on room service and laughing at whatever is playing on the TV, Crystal can’t help but fear for Nicky’s safety.

It’s something she’s grown used to feeling as the years passed and Nicky turned into her only family, her only friend in this world. There’s not a second when she doesn’t worry for her safety.

But now? Now her stress level is at the _top_ of its capacity.

Nicky has never been the impulsive type when it comes to seducing someone, not even her targets. Crystal likes to poke fun at her by saying the only thing that she takes seriously is the seduction game, calculating every move she makes and thinking twice, thrice, even, before ever taking someone home. But Crystal can bet her own head that Nicky didn’t even question the dangers of going home with a _cop_.

It’s three a.m. and there’s no sign of Nicky, not even a text or a call, and Crystal finds it hard to believe _Nicky Doll_ is probably staying the night at a cop’s house.

She paces around the suite, biting her nails and hopelessly waiting to see Nicky cross that damn door at any moment. For a brief second she thinks that maybe something happened to her, maybe on their way to this woman’s place, maybe—

Crystal’s spiralling thoughts are interrupted by her phone lightning up with a text notification, and she chokes back a gasp when she sees it’s from Gigi. She’s disappointed, but not that much.

Until she remembers it’s _Gigi,_ and Nicky is still out, probably getting pounded into a mattress by a cop.

She opens the text with shaky hands and sighs like a teenage girl in love upon seeing a picture of Gigi and her cat, Jeanie. The caption reads ‘goode morning’, and Crystal can’t help but giggle.

Crystal automatically shoots her a reply with a single red heart emoji — if it was up to her, she’d spam Gigi with heart emojis, but she knows over the top demonstrations of affection are not up Gigi’s alley, even when it’s something as simple as an emoji.

She realizes her mistake when Gig facetimes her, nearly dropping her phone as she rushes to her bed and tries to make her hair look messy. Crystal accepts the call and does her best to appear sleepy.

“Good morning, Miss Goode,” she greets her with a grin, trying her best to sound as if she just woke up. 

Gigi flashes her a small smile as she strokes Jeanie’s fur, who’s adamant about greeting Crystal too.

“Good night, should I say,” Gigi says, trying to get Jeanie to stop hoarding the screen. Crystal giggles, her whole body trembling with nervousness. “What are you doing awake? I thought you were taking somnifers,” she inquires, and Crystal can sense the tinge of worry in her tone.

She tries to not sigh; she loves it when Gigi worries for her, it’s a nice feeling to be cared for every now and then.

“I haven’t taken any somnifers today, I’m waiting for Nicky,” she admits, trying to keep her tone casual and neutral. Gigi furrows her brow, visibly tensing up.

“Nicky? What about her? I thought you guys weren’t there for a mission.” She tilts her head a little, a purr from Jeanie stealing her attention for a brief moment as she strokes the cat’s white fur.

“We aren’t, but she is out, probably getting dicked down by one of Jan’s friends.” Crystal shrugs, and Gigi cocks a brow, looking both amused and confused. She really hopes her little white lie has convinced Gigi.

“Oh? Is it someone from New York’s mafia circle?” She inquires, letting an amused smile break into her face.

Crystal sighs, _‘God, I wish.’_

“Kinda.” Crystal scratches her cheek with her free hand, squeezing her eyes shut for a second. “Can we talk about something different? Like, uh, how are things doing over there?”

Gigi gives a heavy sigh, flopping onto her bed and consequently making her screen stumble a little.

“Tiring, like always; some idiot tried to blackmail me and I had to take care of it myself. I ruined my favorite suit for the bastard,” she replies dryly, punctuating it with an eye roll. Crystal almost regrets asking, but Gigi grins when she focuses her gaze back on her, her expressions softening up a little. “Seeing your face always cheers me up, though.”

Crystal smiles giddily, a soft blush spreads across her face as she tosses and turns in the bed.

“I’ll make sure to send you selfies more often, then,” she giggles, and Gigi snorts, letting a soft sigh escape her lips.

“I can’t wait until I see that face of yours when you come visit me,” Gigi mumbles, her tone makes a shiver go down Crystal’s spine. 

“Huh, you miss my face or sitting _on_ my face?” Crystal replies with a devilish smile that makes Gigi’s eyebrows shoot up, choking on her own spit.

Crystal laughs; it’s weird when she catches Gigi with her guard down, the younger girl usually very collected, not letting anything surprise her. But much to her dismay, Crystal is an absolute wild card.

Gigi smirks, going back to her calm expression.

“I’ll give you an answer when I see you.” She winks at her, and Crystal bites her lower lip. _Classic Gigi_.

“Well it better be over a fancy dinner, otherwise I’m not hearing anything,” Crystal dramatically says, looking away. Gigi laughs shortly, almost humorless.

Crystal’s muscles suddenly tense; something is wrong about Gigi’s expression.

“Yeah, uh, that’d be kind of a problem. It wouldn’t be safe for either of us at this moment…” Gigi leaves the sentence hanging in the air, trying to find the words to express herself better. Crystal frowns; she didn’t expect her silly joke to get this response from Gigi.

“Honey, I know, nowhere is safe for you. I was joking, don’t worry,” she tries to comfort her, but Gigi’s eyes squeeze shut.

“Don’t call me that, _please_.”

Crystal frowns, confused to say the least.

“Call you what? Honey?” She inquires, and Gigi nods slowly. Crystal’s heart stings a little, but she keeps her expression neutral. “But… You never minded it…”

“I did, I just never say anything,” Gigi says snarkily, and Crystal is taken aback by how pissed she sounds. It hurts her more than she’s letting it show.

Crystal stammers a little before managing to say a full sentence. “Gigi, is everything okay? I don’t know where this is coming from, I never meant—”

“I’m just tired, Crystal,” she interrupts her abruptly, making Crystal clench her jaw. “We agreed to keep things with no strings attached, and I’m not in the mood for the dating jokes with all I have going on.” Gigi rubs her eyelids, and Crystal inhales sharply.

“You say that as if I didn’t have shit going on as well, yet I never take it out on you,” Crystal bites back, not really thinking before speaking. Gigi rolls her eyes.

“Oh, please, you just clean up Nicky’s fuck ups and follow her around, I actually _am_ in charge of something,” Gigi snarls, while Jeanie meows for attention in the background.

Crystal’s face flushes red; if there’s something she hates, it’s when people doubt her skills and reduce her to Nicky’s assistant.

“Oh, yeah? Well, _this_ bitch has cleaned some of your fuck ups too! And better than _you_ would’ve ever done.” Her tone grows louder with each word and her heart is about to come out of her chest at the rate it’s pounding. “Just because you’re a coward, denying your feelings, and you can’t get your shit together even if your life depends on it, doesn’t mean you get to project that on me,” Crystal is suddenly screaming all of her frustrations out. She’s tired of walking on thin ice with Gigi, tired of faking that she’s not truly, madly, deeply in love with her.

Gigi frowns and sucks in a quick breath, giving her a look that only makes Crystal more pissed off.

“I’m not doing this anymore,” Gigi simply says, and it’s as if Crystal’s bubble of anger exploded, feeling her heart sink.

“W… What?” She stammers brokenly, hoping she’s not hearing what she thinks she’s hearing.

“I’m not doing this anymore,” she repeats. “Goodbye, Crystal.” She hangs up, and Crystal sees her astonished reflection on her screen.

It takes her a full minute to realize her fuck up and less than a second to break into desperate sobs, calling out Gigi’s name.

*

Nicky wakes up to the sound of someone bickering softly over the phone; her eyes are barely open as she nervously tenses up, forgetting where she is. 

The blonde runs her fingers through her hair with a sigh, attempting to make out exactly where she is and what time it is. 

It hits her suddenly upon seeing all of the Keith Haring’s artworks that are plastered across the walls and hearing something she distinctly can tell is Farsi. The Parisian sighs with a heavy huff as she lifts herself up from the comfortable mattress. 

_Oh… So I suppose I forgot that this was what happened._

Not only had Nicky, a mafia heiress, slept with someone, a woman for that matter, but she made the oh-so intelligent decision to sleep with a detective, _a cop._

_A very attractive, beautiful, intelligent, witty, dorky cop._

She was still a cop nonetheless, and every ounce of regret was coursing through Nicky’s entire body at the speed of a lightning. There is a heavy huff before she hears a phone buzz, though she is far too tired to care if it is her own phone or if there is simply still a ringing in her head.

Despite the awful decision, Nicky cannot say much against the sex. It was _incredible_.

Perhaps it was the adrenaline rush of knowing it was wrong, but Jackie definitely was far more confident and dominant than she ever would expect. It was certainly better than any experience the French woman had priorly had. 

She was passionate, she listened to what the blonde wanted, she made it go slow and not to feel like a chore. It felt like love and like they were in some kind of committed relationship with one another, and that was what scared Nicky.

Did she adore every aspect of Jackie? She clearly did, since she had been so impulsive as to sleep with her after only a few hours at an unbearable party Jan had thrown for her and Jaida. 

Did she want this stress? The utter secrecy? To tell Crystal or Gigi? Absolutely not. 

Nicky finally manages to get up from the bed, looking through Jackie’s closet to attempt to find something that was good enough to pass for the French woman’s style check. She could just go nude out to the Persian and wish her a good morning but she did not know if that would be Jackie’s style.

She grins, finally stumbling upon a long, white and sheer kaftan. 

The blonde hooks her bra together as she yawns, slipping on the garment as she realizes that it is certainly meant for someone two sizes taller as the fabric drapes to the floor. 

_Not my problem._

Stumbling towards the kitchen, she is left completely mouth agape at the stunning view Jackie has of the city; a glass window covering the entire front of the living room. The city is radiant, shining with light, and enormous as always. Nicky smiles, feeling as if she is in a plane taking off as the runway becomes smaller and smaller out of the view of her window.

Her eyes glance over to the pictures that she finds above the television set.

One is Jackie graduating, one is her family, and Nicky’s favourite - the one of Jackie holding up an Iranian flag in front of what looks to be Ellis Island, the statue of liberty in the distance.

“How cute,” she mumbles under her breath, with a grin beginning to appear across her lips as she hears footsteps and a chuckle behind her. 

“I really do regret that photo,” Nicky turns to see Jackie holding up an Istikana tea cup, the glass clear and painted with some gold outlines and patterns. “I was nineteen then.”

“I like the cup,” Nicky replies with a flush across her cheeks as Jackie kisses her forehead, the French woman not knowing how to respond besides snaking her arms gently around Jackie’s waist. “Is that a Turkish original?” The blonde teases.

“Actually, they’re from Morocco,” Jackie admits with a grin as Nicky nods, content.

“How did you sleep?” The question leaves the Persian’s lips before she takes a sip of the bright red tea. Nicky shrugs, chuckling as she admits to the other woman that she got a very good amount of rest even despite feeling quite sore.

“You are much rougher than you look.” 

Jackie winks. “It is a talent I suppose.” The persian points at the giant golden pot sitting on her stove asking if Nicky would like any, suggesting she drank some, since it is still warm.

“I would love to,” she replies with a soft smile before they walk over to the kitchen together, the Persian freezing in her tracks as she whips her head around realizing that Nicky was wearing her own kaftan. 

“It was very comfortable and pretty, I had to steal it for the morning, baby,” she mumbles as her fingertips hold Jackie’s chin. The French woman snickers seeing the soft pink blush across her cheeks. “I will give it back, I promise.”

The Persian pours her some of the fragrant Pomegranate tea as she hands her the tiny glass, giggling slightly as she sees Nicky attempting not to drop it on the floor or drink it all in one gulp. It was quite the delicious brew of tea, Nicky knew it could not have been from America, but she did not bother asking anyway.

“So, tell me.” Nicky hopps up on the marble countertop as she continues to speak. “How does one come from Iran to Canada to New York of all places?”

Jackie sighs heavy, stuttering a bit as she licks her lips nervously. 

“Well, my mom escaped the revolution back in the seventies and I was born in Canada. I flew between back home and Tehran for schooling and for as many vacations as possible.” Nicky nods, rubbing her shoulder to indicate that she did not need to keep going if it was a heavy topic.

“I just haven’t been able to go back home because of work and the new travel bans, I try to sneak every border and custom I can, but it is growing increasingly difficult. Most of my family is still back in Tehran.”

The Parisian sighs, planting a kiss on her forehead as Jackie stays silent putting a hand around Nicky’s waist as she leans on her chest. Nicky is happy to run her fingers through that beautiful, thick, black curly hair as they both enjoy the silence for a few minutes. 

“Can I ask something off topic?” 

Nicky nods with a bit of uneasiness growing in the pit of her stomach. 

_She better not ask about my life. I don’t even have a tragic backstory planned!_

“Would you be willing to go on a second date with me?”

Nicky’s heart races, she is unable to respond, though her expression stays as calm as possible, since Jackie seems intent on hearing an honest response to that fatal question.

“I would love to,” she finally replies with her stomach growing heavier and heavier as she speaks. Nicky hears Jackie beginning to respond, and simply ends the conversation pressing their lips together.

Intent on kissing her as long and slow as possible so Nicky can have the time to reflect on her actions. Jackie does not dare to try and interrupt her, both of them enjoying every second of the impromptu makeout session.

“What time is the date,” Jackie whispers across her lips as Nicky grins, a hand running down her hips as she hums, knowing that this decision would not be smart, but absolutely something she needs.

“Whatever time will suit your mood tonight, you know where I am.”

*

Nicky inhales sharply as she pushes the door open, slightly peeking from behind. There’s no sign of Crystal pacing around the living room with a coffee mug glued to her hand. She holds her breath as she steps into the suite, looking around suspiciously.

Huh, well, this is weird; Crystal hasn’t jumped from anywhere to scold her, waving her index finger like a mother would do and saying how stupid had she been by sleeping with a cop.

There’s a weird sound coming from Crystal’s room, like a faint sob, and Nicky tenses, ready to fight if it’s necessary; it hadn’t occurred to her that Crystal could be in danger.

She slowly approaches Crystal’s door, her steps as light as a feather, barely breathing. The door is open, barely more than a crack, and Nicky instinctively reaches for her pocket knife before bursting the door open.

What she finds leaves her not only confused, but broken hearted; Crystal is laying in bed, still wearing the same dress as yesterday at the bridal party, her sheets are a mess, sprawled everywhere and draped across the floor, and Crystal is just staring at the ceiling, with mascara smudged around her eyes.

“Crystal? What happened?” Nicky asks, turning on the lights on and sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Crystal squints, placing her forearm over her eyes. 

“Gigi,” she says, her voice is hoarse and she sounds as if she’ll break down in tears again at any second. “We’re not— She’s—” She’s gasping for air, and it doesn’t take Nicky long to guess what she’s trying to say.

“Wait, you guys broke up?” Nicky asks, completely baffled. Crystal groans, but more than a groan it comes off as a choked sob.

“We were never together, according to her,” Crystal manages to say, uncovering her face and meeting Nicky’s scrutinizing gaze.

Nicky sighs, laying down with her and placing an arm around her waist, hugging her tight. She wants to ask how did it ever happen if she was gone just for the night, but Crystal is less than okay now, and any kind of playful nagging can wait until she’s better.

“I’m sorry, my love,” she says, trying to comfort her. Crystal buries her nose in the crook of Nicky’s neck, and she lets her just be there, even if she starts to silently cry and her skin is getting wet with her tears.

‘ _I guess no trip to Sweden, then_ ,’ Nicky thinks as she gently strokes Crystal’s back.

The French woman sighs, knowing that this definitely means a definite cancellation of Jackie and her proposed date tonight. Nicky's priority would always be Crystal, who was always by her side and helping with whatever task she had - she had to repay the favours when due.

"Where were you all night?" The question comes out quietly, but certainly not sweetly, Crystal almost offended that she had to even ask something she already knew the answer to.

"That is not important right now," Nicky replies, as a soft smile appears across her lips; an attempt to steer the conversation away from Jackie was likely the best for the both of them, but Crystal certainly seems to have other plans.

"You were with Jackie, weren't you?" 

The Parisian gags, staring aimlessly at the ceiling with her lips smashing together, not wanting to give a direct answer. The expression in her eyes and the way she was almost immediately biting at the inside of her cheek in embarrassment probably tells enough for Crystal to paint a picture for herself. 

"Nicky!" She yells in utter disappointment, as the French woman sighs, unable to keep up her facade for much longer. "Out of everyone in this city to sleep with, you choose Jan's friend, who also happens to be a cop?" The redhead asks with unbridled rage.

"She was really good in bed, Crystal," Nicky attempts to joke, though it most likely was not the best idea considering what she had come home to. "Listen, listen, nothing is going to happen anymore, it was just a fun night. It is not as if we live here! Don’t be so worried." 

The Mexican rolls her eyes, scoffing, clearly filled up with annoyance and bitter rage against every word that cames out of the leader's mouth. 

Perhaps it’s just the adrenaline and everything with Gigi that’s now clouding every part of her brain, but Nicky sleeping with a cop was certainly not a great thing to add on to the checklist.

_Well, the second date will need to be rescheduled._

Crystal sighs, heading to the bathroom to her left as the French woman is left alone with her cellphone, knowing that she should just call Jackie right now and make sure to rearrange any of their prior commitments.

"Nicky," she hears her best friend call out from the door as the Parisian is already typing Jackie's number into the keypad of her cellphone.

"I'll be right there," Nicky replies gently, but loud enough for Crystal to hear. She holds the phone to her ear, biting down on her lip secretly hoping that Jackie does not pick up; it would've been a million times easier to just text her.

"Hello?" The Persian's voice echoes from the phone as Nicky clears her throat, feeling herself entranced for a moment or two, hearing Jackie's voice again at loud, before sighing.

"May we reschedule the date that we had planned for tonight? An emergency with my family came up," she begins gently, attempting to not stumble her own sentence. 

"Yeah, of course, are you okay?" Jackie asks sweetly and unknowingly. Nicky's heart races at an irregular pace as her lips curl into a large smirk, unable to get rid of the emotions stirring in her stomach once again.

There is a silence over the phone for a few brief moments as Nicky glances over at Crystal, who seems distraught with everything that has occurred over the night. Her expression broken and her eyes filled with regret. 

"I am fine, it's just a cousin of mine," the blonde lies on the spot, trying to sound as realistic as possible, knowing that making an attempt to even explain what was going on to Jackie would entail too many questions.

"Alright, if you need anything, let me know," Jackie responds as innocently as Nicky sounds. She bites her tongue and bids her goodbye.

She hangs up before gently setting down her phone, unable to process all of her emotions, especially when looking at Crystal's current feelings and situation with Gigi. Nicky shakes her head, attempting to punch the butterflies out of her stomach, though it seems impossible when she is anywhere near that stupid cop. 

The Parisian sighs, knowing that this is going to somehow spin into a whirlwind of trouble for the both of them. 

_Let's see how long my fun will last._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lily's tumblr: https://leljaaa.tumblr.com/
> 
> zyan's tumblr: http://chachkisalpaca.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> lily's tumblr: https://leljaaa.tumblr.com/
> 
> zyan's tumblr: http://chachkisalpaca.tumblr.com/


End file.
